


Burn Away the Memories

by evilwriter37



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen, Nogitsune Trauma, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stiles drinks to relieve memories of the nogitsune.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Burn Away the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Drinking

Stiles hated alcohol, but that’s what currently burned in his mouth and throat. He hated it for the awful taste. However, he wanted what it could do to one’s mind. He needed it.

He sat in his room with the door locked so that no one would come in and find him. His dad wasn’t home, but he was worried that he would notice his bottle of whiskey missing from the cabinet if he did return.

He needed to drink. Needed to get rid of the memories. He remembered his fingers pattering on the hilt of the sword embedded in Scott’s stomach. He remembered gripping the hilt, remembered twisting it and hearing his friend scream. 

He remembered the arrow in Coach’s belly, blood pooling around his shirt, getting on his hands. 

He remembered the bomb he’d left at the Sheriff’s Station. He remembered the dying deputies.

All that blood. So much of it. On  _ his  _ hands. The nogitsune was gone, and everyone insisted that Stiles hadn’t done any of that, but he remembered it clear as day as if he had. It didn’t matter that he’d been trapped inside his own mind and body, fighting like hell to take control again. It had still been his hands. 

The blood had been hot on them. 

And maybe something about that felt good.

So Stiles drank straight from the bottle. Screw glasses. He needed to get drunk. Very drunk.

Then his phone started ringing. Stiles sighed, took it out of the pocket of his hoodie with the hand that wasn’t holding the bottle of whiskey, and looked at it. It was Scott. Stiles didn’t want to talk to him now, though he was sure he was just checking in on him. That was the problem.  _ Everyone  _ was checking in on him, making sure he was alright, always asking, asking.

_ “I’m fine,”  _ Stiles would reply. He was a good liar, good at hiding secrets. So, everyone thought he was fine.

Well, if he was going to keep up his façade of being fine, he guessed he had to pick up the phone.

“Hey, Scott.”

“Hey, Stiles.” Scott’s voice sounded cheerful. “Whatcha up to? I was thinking we could grab dinner or-”

“I’m doing homework,” Stiles replied. He didn’t want to see anyone right now, wanted to be alone with his bottle of whiskey. He so badly wanted to get drunk.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line.

“Then why are you slurring your words?”

_ Fuck!  _ Of course Scott would notice something like that. His hearing was far more advanced than a human’s.

“I’m fine.”

“Stiles… are you drinking?”

“No. I’m just tired.”

Stiles heard Scott take a long breath on the other end of the line. He must have known he was lying, but he also must have known that Stiles wanted to be left alone for now. 

“Okay. Get some rest. See ya tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

They hung up, and Stiles tossed his phone beside him onto the bed. He looked at the bottle of whiskey, then took another long swig. He hated the burn, but maybe he deserved it. Maybe it would burn away his memories - his memories of blood and death, screams and pain, his  _ friends’  _ pain, Allison’s death, Lydia’s capture… All of it. All of it.

So, Stiles drank more. 


End file.
